


Something Stupid (May)

by jamesgatz1925



Series: Valentine Challenge [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A little bit of angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Song fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Rafael can’t control his mouth.





	Something Stupid (May)

All Rafael needed was a quiet evening in. Some greasy takeout that Sonny had nearly banned from the house, some cheap beer that Sonny insists on, and a bad movie that they’ll inevitably ignore in the middle in favor of making out under the glow of the television.

But then Sonny brought Rafael’s favorite dessert from his favorite bakery, and Sonny was wearing a bright blue sweater that Rafael had bought him because it made his eyes glow like the sun sparkling against the ocean, and as soon as he saw Rafael, Sonny was smiling like he’d just won the lottery.

And then Rafael had to go and blurt, “I love you.”

Sonny looked so surprised that he almost dropped the six pack he was holding.

Rafael held his breath, fearing Sonny was going to let him down gently, say something about it being too soon, being scared himself, saying they’re just having fun...

But then he asked, “Really?” as a smile spread across his face that made him look like a kid on Christmas morning. If his eyes weren’t shining before, they were now.

Rafael breathed slowly. “Yeah, I...I’m sorry,” he tried to get out before Sonny could say more.

“No, no,” Sonny said, “I love you, too.”

Rafael had never been so relieved in his life. “Really?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Sonny kissed him gently, but Rafael was not eased. For the rest of the night, he was a nervous mess that Sonny would take it back, say he was kidding, say he was just trying to make Rafael feel less like an over eager kid. Sonny popped in the movie and sat close to Rafael on the couch. Rafael couldn’t even pay attention, the only plot important to him was his own; one where the universe was either giving him the best gift ever, a boyfriend who loved him back after only three months, or the universe was playing an elaborate joke on him as payback for all the shit he’s committed in his life.

Halfway through the movie, instead of ignoring it in favor of making out, Sonny turned the volume low and looked at Rafael.

“What’s wrong?” he asked. “Are you feeling okay?”

Rafael shrugged. “Food must be getting to me.”

“Awe,” Sonny sighed. “You got any ginger ale? That stuff always soothes my stomach.”

Rafael shook his head.

Sonny wrapped an arm around Rafael’s shoulder and pulled him in to tuck Rafael under his arm, against his chest.

“I’ll make you feel better,” he said, kissing the top of Rafael’s head.

Rafael doubted it.

Rafael’s worry must’ve sent him into a dozy nap, because he really lost the plot until Sonny whispered, “I do really love you,” into his hair.

Rafael sighed fully awake. “You’re not just saying it so I don’t feel like a fool?”

“You have no idea how happy I am that you said it so I didn’t have to feel like a fool.”

Rafael rolled his head to glare at Sonny. He was grinning.

“One of us had to take the fall, baby,” Sonny said.

Rafael was eased by the nickname. He settled back into Sonny’s chest.

“I never want you to doubt that I love you back,” Sonny said.

Rafael took a deep breath, watching some generic blonde movie character kissing the generic blonde man of her dreams on the screen in front of him, as the only Sonny Carisi in the entire world stroked a hand through his hair and made him feel more loved than he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Something Stupid by Frank & Nancy Sinatra. 
> 
> Prompt: movie night


End file.
